The use of hyperthermia in treatment of malignant tumors is well known and is documented in a large number of scientific reports. Recent summary reports which reflect the activity in this field appear in:
1. Manning, M. R.; Cetas, T. C.; Miller R. C.; Oleson, J. R.; Connort, W. G.; Gerner, E. W., Clinical Hyperthermia; Results of a Phase I Trail Employing Hyperthermia Alone or in Combination with External Beam or Interstitial Radiotherapy. Cancer Vol 49, pp 205-216, 1982.
2. Overgaard, J. Fractionated Radiation and Hyperthermia. Cancer, Vol 48, pp. 1116-1123, 1981.
A brief summary of the research carried out by the present applicants appears in a preprint entitled:
3. Yerushalmi, A.; Servadio, C.; Fishelovitz, Y.; Leib, Z.; Rankowsky, A.; Stein J. A.; Local Hyperthermia for Treatment of the Prostate: A Preliminary Report. Prostate, 3; 623-630, 1982.
It has been appreciated by applicants that a major limitation to the successful application of hyperthermia has been the undesired heating of healthy tissue in the vicinity of the tumor. Efforts have been made to solve this problem for superficial tumors. See Marmor J. B.; Hahn, G. M.; Combined Radiation and Hyperthermia in Superficial Tumors. Cancer Vol 46, pp 1986-1991, 1980.
Apparatus for hyperthermic treatment including a probe member which is adapted to be inserted into a body cavity, wherein the probe includes an RF microwave antenna and means for circulating a cooling fluid through the probe, is known as are devices for monitoring the temperature adjacent the probe and at the heating target location for controlling the operation of the antenna and cooling mechanisms. References showing such apparatus appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,074,634, 4,237,898, 4,140,130 and 4,290,435.